hermanos y amantes
by akiko kanata
Summary: esta es la historia de amor prohibido entre dos hermanos...conflictos entre familiares...situaciones incomodas...hasta donde se puede llegar por amor.... gaara X temari
1. Chapter 1

hermanos y amantes

Hola!! Esta historia esta dedicada a mi hachi lu-nee chan!!espero q os guste mucho!

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

--

**hermanos y amantes**

-

--

--

Primer capitulo - La fiesta...donde todo empieza

--

El sol empezaba a salir, sus fuertes rayos iluminaban la habitación de aquel pelirrojo que ya yacía en su cama, durmiendo placidamente, las sabanas entrelazaban su fuerte y pálido cuerpo, finalmente los rayos del sol llegaron a sus delicados ojos,… dos ojos color verde agua miraron la luminosa mañana con desprecio…

- maldita mañana..- dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión muy cortante

de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y se dejo ver a una hermosa chica rubia muy sonriente..

- holaaaaaa!! Buenos días!!- dijo la rubia

- que quieres!!...que no sabes tocar la puerta??- el pelirrojo se veía furioso, no le gustaba nada que entren a su habitación sin antes pedir permiso..

- tan temprano y ya te amargas…que abuelo..!! jajaja!!

- déjame en paz

- no te pongas así…solo te venia a decir que esta servido el desayuno n.n

- solo por eso? Bien sabes que siempre bajo a la hora

- si pero es que como me levante temprano y ya desperté a kankuro ..dije por que no despertar al oso perezoso de mi hermano.

- oso perezoso? De que hablas…niña estupida….

- perdón? Te informo hermanito que soy mayor que tu

- y eso a mi que, ya vete que me quiero cambiar de ropa

- ay!!- la rubia estaba molesta,- has lo que quieras…ñoño

- oye a quien llamas ñoño?- inmediatamente la puerta se cerro dejando al pelirrojo hablando solo.

- maldita!!

La rubia se reía mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se encuentra con su hermano kankuro, quien estaba tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico del día.

- Temari me sirves mas café?

- claro

en eso baja un pelirrojo todo desarreglado y ….. Bostezando…

- vaya miren pero si es el osito perezoso!!- dijo Temari en tono de burla

- me quieres dejar de decir eso?..Eres una sosa!

- ñoño….jajaja

- sosa..

- nerd!

- lerda!

- estupido!

- fea!

Temari no dijo nada… lo que mas odiaba era que le digan adjetivos que signifiquen que no era nada atractiva…ella se dio media vuelta, tomo una taza de café y se dirigió a la sala para luego prender la tele y sentarse sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- Temari no te pongas así- dijo kankuro pero Temari no respondió pero dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo y pudo ver como este encogía los hombros y se dirigía a beber algo…

en eso sonó el teléfono, kankuro se paro a contestar…

- hola?

- hola! Habla ino! Eres tu kankuro?

- ah! Hola ino como te va?

- a mi fantástico y a ti?

- bien

- que bien! Llamaba para decirles que hoy habrá una fiesta de disfraces en mi casa, estamos planeando esto hace mucho y quería saber si podías ir con gaara y Temari

- bueno Temari y yo si podríamos pero gaara, tu sabes como es el…no le gustan para nada las fiestas y mucho menos de disfraces.

- pero.. no se le puedes chantajear con algo… o mejor sabes que intenta convencerlo y si no quiere llámame yo me encargo de el.

- que vas a hacer ino?

- tu solo confía…lo tengo todo calculado...

- si tu lo dices..

- por supuesto!!

- jeje

- bueno nos vemos en mi casa a las 8:00 PM

- a las 8:00 PM esta bien

- bueno bye nos vemos en la noche!

- nos vemos princesa!

- aahh gracias!!

- jeje – demonios se me escapo, soy un torpe…

Kankuro colgó el teléfono y se encontró con dos miradas picaras de sus hermanos

- que les pasa a ustedes?

- ajajaj nada " princesa!!"- dijo Temari

- si nada – dijo gaara y ambos rieron

- y que te dijo tu princesita ino?- dijo Temari

- deja de molestar, hoy hay una fiesta de disfraces en su casa

- fiesta de disfraces!!Genial!! Yo voy!!- dijo una animadísima Temari

- vas tu gaara??

- déjalo!! Probablemente quiere estar solo esta noche…quien sabe para que, como es un enfermo desquiciado que insulta a los demás sin razón aparente

- sin razón aparente?? Estas loca o que?- dijo gaara

- ves! ya me dijo loca!

- ya cállense!! Van a ir o no?- grito kankuro

- yo si… gaara obvio que no va, es un antisocial molesto.- dijo Temari

- a si? pues fíjate que si voy

- que!! Gaara va ir a un fiesta de disfraces?? JAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ – Temari no dejaba de retorcerse de risa en el sofá

- mejor me voy de aquí – se dijo kankuro y se retiro, mientras que Temari se seguía burlando de gaara

en eso gaara de paro de su sitio y se dirigió donde Temari… la agarro de la muñeca y pego su cara a la de ella y el dijo:

- ya lo veras, hermanita….- dicho esto gaara soltó la muñeca de Temari, tomo un abrigo y salio de la casa.

Temari se quedo anonadada, le había sorprendido mucho como gaara acerco su rostro al de ella, de pronto ella se ruborizo, pero sacudió su cabeza y trato de olvidar lo ocurrido.

- bueno, manos a la obra!, me iré a comprar mi disfraz!- Temari salio contenta de su casa

Se podía ver a una joven rubia visitando todas las galerías de ropa en el centro comercial. Temari estaba muy contenta, le encantaba ir de compras pero nunca había ido por un disfraz, mientras paseaba vio una tienda que decía "disfraces a tu gusto" y decidió entrar.

En la tienda encontró disfraces por doquier, pero vio uno que le fascino, era un disfraz muy descotado, propio de una hawaiana, pero la falda no era como todos nosotros conocemos sino que era una falda muy pero muy sexy…Temari quería resaltar en esa fiesta eso era de hecho, así siempre era ella.

- disculpe señorita, me podría probar ese disfraz?

- cual jovencita?

- ese el e hawaiana sexy

- jajajaja si claro pase por aquí

- gracias

Temari se probó el disfraz , le quedaba demasiado bien, dejaba ver la fina cintura y su bien desarrollados pechos.

- este me queda perfecto!! Me lo llevo…aunque estoy muy mostrada…pero no importa prefiero vestirme de hawaiana sexy que de sumo…sumo? Por que dije sumo?? Ayy que mente la mía…jajajajjaja

- Temari compro el disfraz junto con un antifaz del mismo color de su disfraz

se dirigió a su casa, donde un chico llamado gaara yacía en el sofá leyendo un libro.

Temari entro y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto, gaara solo la vio de reojo que llevaba una bolsa.

- "fue a comprar su disfraz" – pensó- felizmente que ya compre el mío…

Llego la hora de salir de casa hacia la fiesta, gaara se encontraba en la sala esperando a sus hermanos, estaba con un disfraz de jugador de tenis y con gorrita y todo, así como ryoma echisen de the prince of tennis, prácticamente se había disfrazado el.

En eso baja kankuro disfrazado de "emo"…

- vaya gaara si que te esforzaste.!!

- y que me dices tu " emo"

- jajaja no se me ocurría otra cosa

- será por que lo eres

- que gracioso, ya vamonos

- espera, y Temari?- pregunto gaara

- ella se fue desde la tarde a la casa de ino no lo sabias?

- pero si yo la vi. ir a su habitación

- volvió a salir

- aaaaa – gaara dijo…

- deja de charlar y vamonos quieres?

- por que el apuro?- gaara le puso una mirada de pícaro

- nada en especial

- esta bien- y así ambos hermanos se fueron a la casa de ino

Cuando llegaron había muchísima gente, toda la casa estaba repleta de jóvenes disfrazados bailando, gaara entro tímidamente tapándose con su gorra y se arregosto en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

- así vas a estar toda la fiesta?- le pregunto una pelirosa

- algún problema?

- Ayy que genio…mejor casate!! Jajaja- ya si la pelirosa se fue a bailar con sasuke que se encontraba tomando una bebida

el pelirrojo veía como su hermano kankuro bailaba muy pegado a Ino, quien no apartaba la mirada de el, gaara solo sonrió para sus adentros, pero al voltear hacia el otro lado d e la repleta sala diviso a una chica , era muy bonito, tenia una cabellera rubia la cual estaba suelta, flores en su cabeza, un disfraz de hawaiana y un antifaz del mismo color de su disfraz…..

- "pero que linda chica"- pensó gaara- la debo sacar a bailar?...me da miedo… que miedo….armarte de valor gaara tu puedes…..- gaara se trataba de apoyar a si mismo

el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la rubia que estaba tomando un poco de ponche

- hola…mmm….quieres bailar?- dijo tímidamente gaara, Temari se dio vuela y lo vio

- "gaara… no se a dado cuenta que soy yo…bueno bailare con el jaja"- pensó Temari- hola! …claro que quiero bailar…

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, empezaron a bailar…cuando de pronto cambio la música a una mas lenta…ambos se miraron …el la tomo de la cintura…ella se sonrojo un poco..Pero aun si rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente con la música romántica que se oía…gaara la traía mas a si mismo….sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados…

- "pero que estoy haciendo…..por que me siento tan bien cuando estoy junto el….es mi hermano menor…"-pensaba Temari

- " pero que bien me siento estando con ella, quien será, por que me siento así….que extraño"

de pronto gaara le cogiò el rostro y lo alzo para que pudiera mirarla mejor a pesar de que no la reconociera por el antifaz, Temari estaba muy avergonzada pero sentía una extraña fuerza que impedía separarse de el….

- te sientes incomoda?- le pregunto gaara

- incomoda? Este… podríamos ir a otro lugar no me siento bien

- esta bien….

Ambos salieron al jardín…se sentaron en el césped… y comenzaron a conversar mientras miraban la luna llena…

- y como te llamas?-pregunto gaara

- eh? Ah! Mi nombre! Si este….es…mitsuki- respondió Temari – " por que no le dije que era yo?" – pensó Tambien

- mitsuki….bonito nombre….tu nombre significa lo mismo que estamos viendo

- luna llena?

- pues si

- no lo sabia….

- Y tu como te llamas?- pregunto Temari por compromiso…

- me llamo gaara, sabes eres muy bonita…

- bonita??

- si

- "eso no me dijiste esta mañana"- Temari puso una cara triste

- que sucede? - Pregunto preocupado gaara

CONTINUARA……

--

Hola!! Otra vez xD

Esta es la primera historia que creo de naruto….es un regalo para mi amiga limm que ama a Gaara xD….

Espero que les aya gustado en el proximo capitulo va a haber mas drama y pasion n.n

Dejen sus comentarios n.n

Bye

Atte

luludark


	2. el encuentro

Hola

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo... Pero esta vez con el Cáp. 2! Espero q os guste mucho!!

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi hachi lu nee chan!!

Aquí va!

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

--

**Hermanos y amantes**

-

--

--

Segundo capitulo:

--

- me llamo gaara, sabes eres muy bonita…

- bonita??

- si

- "eso no me dijiste esta mañana"- Temari puso una cara triste

- que sucede? - Pregunto preocupado gaara

- no…nada solo me siento un poco incomoda..

- a que se debe? Hice algo malo, mitsuki?

- "yo no soy mitsuki"- pensó Temari mientras una lagrima descendía de sobre su pálida mejilla…

- no…no llores por favor…- gaara se acerco lentamente a Temari, la abrazo muy fuerte, ella se dejo abrazar con suavidad, el le beso tiernamente la cabeza y le susurro "aunque estés llorando sigues siendo hermosa…" Al oír esto Temari se aferro mas a gaara, el la abrazo aun mas fuerte, sus cuerpos se atraían pero…

- no!!- Temari se separo rápido de gaara

- que pasa?- pregunto gaara

- no puedo… no podemos… esto es una locura…

- pero de que hablas… mitsuki

- deja de llamarme así!!-Temari seguía llorando se paro y se fue corriendo, gaara trato de alcanzarla pero ella ya había desparecido en la oscuridad de la noche…

- vaya y yo que quería conocerla mas…- gaara se lamentaba, decidió volver a casa temprano

Mientras que Temari aun seguía corriendo, de pronto se choco con una persona que conocía.

- disculpa- dijo Temari sin mirar a quien estaba delante de ella

- Temari? Pero por que lloras?- dijo este chico de cabello negro y ojos rojizos

- ah?- Temari alzo su mirada y vio aquel chico muy guapo delante de ella

- hola… pero porque lloras?- dijo el chico

- Itachi…- Temari corrió a abrazarlo… eran muy amigos…pero no se habían visto desde que Itachi tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios urgente

- Temari…tranquila…ya estoy aquí contigo- dijo Itachi mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

- no se que hacer… no se lo que en verdad siento…- Temari lloraba en el pecho del pelinegro

- vamos, te dejo en tu casa- dicho esto caminaron hacia la casa de la rubia, Temari solo se dejo guiar por Itachi

Al llegar a la casa, Temari abrió la puerta, hizo pasar a Itachi, y ambos entraron…

- gracias por acompañarme, discúlpame por esta bienvenida no deseada- se disculpo Temari

- no te preocupes, ve a cambiarte, tenemos que hablar, te espero aquí- dijo Itachi sentándose en el sofá.

- de acuerdo- dijo Temari mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se cambio de ropa, se puso de nuevo sus cuatro coletas y bajo rápido para hablar con Itachi.

- lamento la demora – dijo cortésmente Temari

- no te preocupes, no te demoraste nada- dijo Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano

- ven conmigo – agarrados de la mano fueron hasta el sofá y se sentaron muy juntos.

- ahora si dime, quien es que te ha hecho llorar de esa forma- Itachi la miraba fijamente mientras esperaba su respuesta

- nadie, solo soy yo, que no entiende mis sentimientos- dijo ella

- con que si era un chico, entonces me puedes decir quien es no?- dijo Itachi

- no creo que sea necesario- dijo Temari nerviosa

- venga dime, te prometo que no le digo a nadie, al contrario te ayudo a solucionarlo.- Itachi puso su mano encima de la de Temari.

- es que, en la fiesta de ino, pues,…gaara no me reconoció, me dijo muchas cosas, y… - decía Temari cuando fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

- así que se trataba de gaara, termine teniendo razón, en lo que te dije hace mucho- dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente.

- no lo recuerdo- dijo Temari

- "no te vayas a enamorar de tu hermano" ahora lo recuerdas?- Itachi se acercaba mas

- pues si, lo siento, es solo que, creo que ya lo ice- dijo Temari, Itachi que se acercaba mas y mas a ella, volvió a su sitio y aparto la mirada de ella.

- Temari- le dijo Itachi volviéndose a ella, mirándola fijamente, una mirada de ternura y algo dolida- yo te voy a ayudar con este problema que tienes, por que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, nunca lo olvides siempre, para lo que sea, en donde sea, porque realmente eres muy importante para mi.- Temari quedo sorprendida, nunca lo había visto hablar tan en serio hacia ella.

- gracias Itachi, mi querido Itachi- Temari lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo.

Ambos estaban abrazados, dos respiraciones en una, sus cuerpos unidos, el uno al otro, pero el sentimiento no era del todo mutuo.

-"siempre me tiene que pasar esto, la persona que quiero, nunca es para mi"- pensaba Itachi mientras la aferraba así mismo.

En eso la puerta principal se abrió, dejó ver a un despeinado pelirrojo, tenia la cara de preocupado, al ver la escena que tenían Temari e Itachi, pues… lo malinterpreto todo.

- no diré nada – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo mientras subía las escaleras, pero antes al ver a Temari, como lo miraba asombrada, su cuerpo se estremeció, pero el ignoro lo que le pasaba.

- parece que ya debo irme- decía Itachi con una mirada perdida al vació.

- bueno, esta bien.- dijo Temari

- adiós- dijo fríamente el pelinegro

- Itachi- dijo Temari antes de que el pelinegro se vaya – vienes mañana? Podemos salir y te cuento esto con más calma.

- esta bien, vengo en la mañana. Nos vemos.- fue cuando Temari lo abrazo por detrás – gracias Itachi, gracias- el solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió de frente.

Temari cerró la puerta, y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero encontró a una persona en ese lugar.

- gaara …qu..que haces aquí- dijo nerviosa Temari

- no sabia que te habías escapado de la fiesta para estar con Itachi- dijo fríamente gaara

- a que te refieres?- pregunto Temari, en eso gaara se quedo mirando el abrigo de Itachi que yacía en la cama de la rubia.

_Flash back_

- debes tener frío, ten ponte mi abrigo- Itachi le puso el abrigo delicadamente mientras la abrazaba, camino a la casa de la rubia.

- gracias…- fue único que susurro ella.

_Fin del flash back_

- aahh…eh…pues…. Pues lo malinterpretas… el solo….- Temari no pudo continuar porque gaara la interrumpió

- sabes, has lo que quieras, ya no me importa nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo- gaara salio de la habitación. Pero Temari lo siguió

- y a ti que insecto te pico eh?, no me puedes venir a hablar así, pues ni sabes lo que paso, el solo me ayudo, por que estaba lloran…- Temari se cayo al instante pues si continuaba le iba a dar a entender a su hermano que era la tal "mitsuki".

- llorado?, estuviste llorando?- que raro así fue como me "despedí" de mitsuki – me lo puedes explicar

- "tengo que fingir que no se nada"-penso Temari- ayy pues estaba llorando por que se me estropeo el disfraz, chouji el gordo ese, derramo ponche en mi falda!- o no!! Falda! se dará cuenta?-pensó otra vez Temari

- falda? De que ibas disfrazada?- gaara la miraba muy raro como queriendo saber lo que ocultaba

- ya déjame es paz! No te tengo porque dar explicaciones, así que piérdete mocoso!!- Temari estaba dispuesta a irse pero gaara la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el. Estaban pegados, muy juntos y ambos pudieron sentir lo que sintieron (valga la redundancia XD) en la fiesta cuando gaara estaba bailando con "mitsuki".

- "pero que es esto? Que me esta pasando, porque siento lo mismo que sentí cuando estaba con mitsuki??, pero que esta pasando aquí?- pensaba gaara

- ohh no!! No quiero que se de cuenta, me tengo q separar a pesar d e que desee quedarme así un tiempo mas…- pensó Temari

De pronto Temari se separaron bruscamente después del intensivo silencio que había.

- pero que te pasa!- Temari se fue a su cuarto "molesta"

- ah?- para cuando gaara se dio cuenta, Temari ya no estaba.- esto es muy raro.- dicho esto gaara se fue a la cocina por un chocolate. Cuando sonó el teléfono.

- bueno?- contesto gaara

- alo, eres tu gaara?- dijo una chica

- si , quien habla?- dijo confundido

- gaara! Soy yo matsuri!! Tu antigua compañera de clase!- dijo matsuri

- ah…hola Matsuri como estas?

- pues muy bien, recién acabo de llegar de Chicago, mi padre tuvo unos negocios allí, pero ya volvimos, y tu como has estado?- decía contentísima matsuri

- yo esta bien, pero que se debe tu llamada?

- ayy que cortante gaarita!, pues te llamaba porque ya que recién llego a la ciudad, te apetecería. Sal conmigo mañana?, vamos no seas malo!! Dame una bienvenida!!

- pero porque yo?

- ay gaara tu sabes que siempre te he preferido a ti!

- ayy esta bien, en la mañana te parece?

- si!!Gracias gaarita!!, nos encontramos en el centro comercial a las 10? Ok?

- claro claro, nos vemos

- bye! Gaara! Te quiero!

- ….e…..h…. Si

Así termino la conversación, para esto, gaara se había puesto rojo como su cabellera con lo último que le dijo Matsuri. El decidió irse a dormir pues mañana seria otro día.

Mientras que Temari había espiado todo, estaba muy triste, pues gaara ya había encontrado un reemplazo para "mitsuki", era lo que pensaba la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente tocaron a la puerta, Temari fue a abrir, y se encontró con una sorpresa.

- hola!! Eh… tu no eres gaara! Esta gaara??- dijo animadamente matsuri

- quien eres tu?- dijo fríamente Temari

- pues yo soy matsuri! Antigua compañera de gaara, eres su hermana Temari no?

- pues estas en lo correcto

- vaya! Estas muy guapa! Puedo pasar?- dijo matsuri

- supongo que si

- bueno gracias, ehh le puedes decir a gaarita que se apure por fiss!!

- gaarita?- pregunto Temari

- ahh así le digo!! Es mi gaarita!

- bueno ahora lo llamo espera- Temari subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de gaara, se adentro a ella y se recostó en la pared

- gaarita!! Tu querida matsuri esta aquí- dijo secamente Temari

- matsuri? No quedamos en que nos veríamos en el centro comercial?

- y que me preguntas a mi? Acaso tengo cara de matsuri? Idiota – así Temari se fue

- pero ahora que le pasa?- se preguntaba gaara.

Gaara bajo y se encontró con matsuri, esta corrió a abrazarlo, lo que provoco que Temari se puso algo celosa

- ya váyanse!! – dijo Temari, en eso alguien toco el timbre de nuevo

- pero quien podrá ser- gaara fue a abrir se encontró con un apuesto pelinegro, estaba muy guapo con esa camisa blanca remangada.

- Temari? Hola! Alístate que ya nos vamos – dijo Itachi. Gaara solo lo miro fríamente

- hola! Eres el novio de Temari??- pregunto matsuri a Itachi

- no!!- dijo gaara realmente alterado.

- pues quien sabe niñita.- fue lo único que dijo Itachi

- entonces podemos salir los cuatro!! Cita doble si!!- propuso matsuri

- no!!- dijo gaara agarrando a matsuri de la mano y jalándola hacia la calle.

- bueno adiós!! Diviértanse- dijo matsuri despidiéndose, mientras que el pelinegro y la rubia los miraban como se iban

CONTINUARA……

Bueno…que les pareció el segundo Cáp.?? Espero que les haya gustado!!Dejen reviews de lo q piensen del fic!!

En el próximo capitulo veremos como se lleva a cabo cada una de las citas con sus respectivas parejas, encuentros inesperados, incomodidad, y un beso que significo mucho….

Bye cuídense!!

atte.

luludark


	3. solo por un dia

Capitulo 3:

Ola a todos!! Sorry por la demora!! He aquí el tercer capitulo!! Espero que os guste mucho, e intentado corregir los posibles errores que tuve en los anteriores caps, así que disfrútenlo, vale?

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi hachi lu-nee chan, gaachi y hongito jr!! Gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 3: Solo por un día

Gaara bajo y se encontró con Matsuri, esta corrió a abrazarlo, lo que provoco que Temari se pusiera algo celosa.

- ya váyanse!! – dijo Temari, en eso alguien toco el timbre de nuevo

- pero quien podrá ser- Gaara fue a abrir y se encontró con un apuesto pelinegro, estaba muy guapo con esa camisa blanca remangada.

- Temari? Hola! Alístate que ya nos vamos – dijo Itachi. Gaara solo lo miro fríamente.

- hola! Eres el novio de Temari??- pregunto Matsuri a Itachi

- no!!- dijo Gaara realmente alterado.

- pues quien sabe niñita.- fue lo único que dijo Itachi

- entonces podemos salir los cuatro!! Cita doble si!!- propuso Matsuri

- no!!- dijo Gaara tomando a Matsuri de la mano y jalándola hacia la calle.

- bueno adiós!! Diviértanse- dijo Matsuri despidiéndose, mientras que el pelinegro y la rubia miraban como ellos se iban.

Itachi y Temari quedaron asombrados por la actitud de Gaara, luego que se fueron la rubia se puso muy rara, como si algo le estuviera molestando mucho.

- que pasa?- pregunto Itachi acercándose a ella.

- no, nada, no es nada. Eh, que te parece si ya nos vamos?- Temari estaba muy incomoda, e Itachi ya lo había notado, pero decidió pasarlo por alto y hacer que en ese día ella sonriera como nunca.

- me parece perfecto, vamos!- Itachi se disponía a irse pero una mirada asesina lo detuvo.

- que pasa Temari, por que me miras así – Itachi puso ojos de cachorro

- pensabas dejarme salir en pijama??- era cierto, ella llevaba aun la pijama que era un short y un polo de tiras que tenían dibujados ositos.

- ohhh, no me di cuenta, se te ve muy bien- dijo Itachi con ojos pervertidos.

-cállate!! - sonó un ruido fuerte – perdón, lo siento Itachi, yo no te quería empujar.- Temari se lamentaba.

- solo estaba bromeando, no era para que me empujes, me salvé, gracias al señor sofá mi caída no fue tan grave – en eso Itachi se dio la vuelta y abrasó al sofá – gracias señor sofá Le debo una.

- de acuerdo, no me arrepiento de nada; me voy a cambiar, espera aquí y por favor no hagas nada raro con mi sofá- le dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras. Mientras que Itachi, pues el seguía abrasando al sofá.

La rubia se encontraba en su habitación, abrió su closet y empezó a ver que tenía para ponerse, entre decisión y decisión pasaron como unos 10 minutos hasta que al fin optó por un top fucsia con una chaqueta de Jean, un short azul y unas zapatillas rosadas. Llevaba el cabello suelto y liso, estaba perfecta.

Fue al baño, y al mirarse en el espejo, notó algo. Algo había cambiado en ella, se veía diferente, tan arreglada, para una simple cita con el chico al que no amaba. Estaba sorprendida que a pesar de la escena que tuvo hace pocos minutos con su hermano y esa tal Matsuri, no le haya hecho llorar a mares, no le haya hecho salir corriendo y maldecir a su pequeño hermano mil veces. Recordó en ese momento la fiesta, donde esa tal Mitsuki casi une sus labios con los de Gaara; momentos los cuales Temari disfrutó mucho, momentos inoportunos para recordar algo muy importante: Son hermanos de Sangre.

Decidió bajar, y a mitad de la escalera, se detuvo, y la única palabra le venia a la cabeza después de pensar en todo aquello que le había pasado, era: CELOS; estar enojada por ver como él había tomado a esa niña de la mano y la había obligado a irse con él a quien sabe donde. "tranquila, tu puedes hacerlo!!, hoy diviértete como nunca antes, como si mañana fuera tu muerte". Al pensar esto, la expresión en su rostro había cambiado por completo, su rostro reflejaba alegría y entusiasmo, cosa que sorprendió a Itachi pues el creía que ella estaría media nostálgica, pero se equivocó, ese día se lo pasarían en grande, y las tristezas y el desamor se iría a un lado, solo por un día.

- espérame Gaara!!- decía una joven cansada de tanto correr- hemos corrido mucho, pero hasta ahora no se por que, fue algo que dije?

- no, no fue por nada.- contesto el pelirrojo

- esta bien, pero si no fue por nada, por que estas con esa cara?- decía Matsuri al mismo tiempo que le señalaba el rostro al chico.

- que cara?? De que estas hablando?- Gaara se alejó un poco.

- hablo de la única que tienes, genio.

- no es nada, estas alucinando, por que estaría molesto? Que va- el pelirrojo era tan terco.

- pues pregúntale a tu conciencia, bueno cambiando de tema a donde quieres ir??

- no lo sé, escoge tu.- Gaara parecía indiferente.

- hey, guapo, te recuerdo que esto es como una cita, y yo no te he obligado a venir, así que mas vale que me digas tu opinión.- Matsuri empezaba a enfadarse.

- o sino que me harás?- decía amenazante el pelirrojo.

- sino haré esto, todas las veces que quiera- de pronto ella se inclino hacia el, rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con sus delicados brazos, y uniendo tiernamente sus labios contra los de él, apretando fuerte y segura, sin pensar en nada más.

Gaara quedó impactado, y no porque la chica besara bien, aunque esa era una razón aparte, sino que lo tomó por sorpresa y ella era su amiga de la escuela, aquella chica tímida que hablaba con él en los recreos largos, su amiga lo estaba besando, que podría significar ese beso para ella, o mejor dicho que podría significar ese beso para él.

- M… M….Matsuri- Gaara quedó sin habla.

- no hables, gracias por haber venido hoy conmigo, de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me haces- Matsuri estaba tratando de estar normal, y así ocultar sus sentimientos, y dejar en claro, que ese beso solo fue de amigos.

- no tienes que agradecer, pero te aviso que un beso no es para decir gracias- dijo el chico que se relajaba un poco después de la sorpresa.

- así soy yo, pues venga, que te parece si primero vamos al parque de diversiones, luego a un buen restaurante y al final una interesante película.

- muy buen plan! Vamos!- Gaara y Matsuri caminaron en dirección al parque diversiones, estaban muy contentos, porque habían recuperado esa amistad, aunque uno de ellos quería algo más que eso.

- ohh, que buen día hace!! No te parece Itachi? –decía una radiante rubia en la puerta de su casa.

- claro que si!, esto indica una buena señal, la pasaremos de maravilla esta bien?- Itachi estaba de muy buen humor.

- si!!, pero a donde iremos?, estaba pensando primero ir al centro comercial y por ahí comer unos helados.

- eso suena delicioso, bueno ese es el primer plan, luego yo escogeré el segundo, vale?

- y cual será?

- pues permítame recomendarle, su alteza, que luego del centro comercial y del helado, podríamos ir a ver el parque de atracciones, y quien sabe, subirnos a un juego, y comer algodón dulce.

- muy buena idea, sirviente, y luego de eso a donde me llevará?- Temari disfrutaba mucho las bromas que se hacían.

- pues yo la llevaría hasta donde usted me lo pida.

- bueno, si es así, pues luego del parque de atracciones quiero ir a ver una película de chicas.

- pues así será, su alteza! Ahora mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde para empezar la diversión!- decía Itachi con una radiante sonrisa.

- en eso estoy de acuerdo con usted, esclavo!!

- que no era sirviente??

-jajaja – Temari se moría de risa- me has pillado!! debiste ver tu cara cuando te dije esclavo!! – ella se reía sin parar y sin que se diera cuenta Itachi la contemplaba, amaba verla tan feliz, tan radiante.

- si, si, soy esclavo, pero ahora la alteza ha perdido su trono, y se va con el esclavo a divertirse!!- Itachi dijo esto mientras la llevaba afuera.

- lo que usted mande!!- y así luego de esta conversación tan entusiasta y cómica, se vió a un pelinegro y a una rubia, salir de la casa de lo mas contentos, parece que un nuevo día esta a punto de florecer.

-

Bueno que tal os pareció??, lo continuo? Avísenme!! Mejor dicho anímenme!! Mil gracias por haber leído este capitulo, pronto estará 4to cap, así que como dicen en la televisión,

No se lo pierdan!!

Bye!!

Cuidense!!

Besos!!

Atte

akiko kanata – desu!!


	4. odio este destino

Hola de nuevo!!! Regresé trayéndoles el capitulo 4! Espero que os guste y disculpen la demora. Esta historia esta dedicada a mi hachi lu-nee chan!!

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Hermanos y amantes**

Capitulo 4: odio este destino

Un radiante sol iluminaba toda la ciudad, con una suave brisa de tranquilidad en sus alrededores. El día era realmente perfecto para sentirse con más animo de lo normal, una rubia y un pelinegro caminaban conversando muy animadamente en dirección al centro comercial. Temari había olvidado esos sentimientos confusos como se lo propuso antes, no desperdiciaría ese día tan hermoso, solo por un sentimiento que no debería estar dentro de ella. Mientras que Itachi, con tal que Temari sonría siempre, el también estaría contento, la amaba, pero tenia que ser un secreto, su secreto, pues durante mucho tiempo cuido de ella como nadie lo hubiera hecho, y en ese periodo de tiempo, se dio cuenta que ella era lo mas importante en su vida, la persona por la que daría la vida, su única e inigualable Temari.

- bueno ya llegamos, que quiere ver su alteza?- pregunto Itachi

- claro está que las tiendas de ropa, claro si no le molesta a mi esclavo – Temari se reía de él, al ver su expresión en el rostro mientras mencionaba "tiendas de ropa"

- pues así lo haremos, vamos- un decidido pelinegro caminaba tomado de la mano con la rubia.

- que? Estas seguro? Yo pensé que te enojaría, cualquiera lo haría- dijo Temari con una sonrisa picara.

- que insinúas? No estarás pensando que soy….- Itachi empezaba a enojarse

- yo no dije nada!!!! – Temari empezó a reirse y luego a correr pues itachi estaba realmente enojado.

- espera Temari!!!! Que insinúas!!! A mi no me gustan los hombres!!!!!!- decia el pelinegro mientras perseguia a la rubia, sin darse cuenta hizo una parada, y todo el mundo lo estaba viendo con una cara muy extraña, era porque grito en publico "A mi no me gustan los hombres".

Itachi estaba tan avergonzado, que su cara ya parecía un verdadero tomate, es por eso que continuo corriendo en busca de la rubia, y mientras lo hacia pensaba" la voy a matar" .

En eso llego a un puesto de helados, y vio a una divertida Temari que comia un helado enorme de todos los sabores.

- ahh hola! Que tal te divertiste?- Temari parecia muy graciosa comiendo su helado

- ……- itachi la miraba con odio.

- que pasa por que me miras asi???- Temari se empezaba a asustar

- ……- itachi ahora veía el helado.

- que quieres de mi??!!- Temari retrocedió un paso, en eso itachi se le acerco y rapidamente le quito el helado y se lo comió.

- mi helado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- una furiosa Temari salía a flote.

- eso es por humillarme delante de todos, gracias! Ahora si podemos divertirnos- dijo el pelinegro pero no se dio cuenta que su compañía tenia una aura azul que rodeaba su cuerpo.

- espera, Temari, tomalo con calma, el lo justo… n-no hagas nada de lo que te arrepetiras luego- el aura de la rubia cambio de azul a rojo.

- lo siento!!!!!!!!- se vió a un pelinegro salir del lugar a toda velocidad con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- jajajajaja, eso te pasa por meterte con mi helado- de pronto Temari volvió al puesto de helados- otro helado por favor.

Mientras esta pareja dispareja se bromeaba los unos a los otros, teniendo una cita realemente no tipica; un pelirrojo y su acompañante yacian en una montaña rusa.

- Gaara!!! Te diviertes!!!???- Matsuri tenia que gritar

- si!!!!!- gritó Gaara para luego toser incontroladamente.

- que bueno!!!! Viene la mejor parte!!!!- dijo Matsuri, y acontinuacion la montaña rusa descendió a toda velocidad, ocasionando que el pelirrojo grite como niña. Luego de tanta aventura el juego terminó, y todos estaban satisfechos, excepto uno.

- Gaara estas bien??- preguntó preocupada Matsuri.

- waaaaacccccc- Gaara vomitó en los zapatos de ella.

- ah!!!!!!!! GAARA!!!!!!!! QUE ASCO!!!!! POR QUE EN MIS ZAPATOS NUEVOS!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Matsuri se encontraba desesperada, que fue corriendo al baño publico, y se tardo por lo menos una hora.

Un pelirrojo se lamentaba por su mala suerte, luego que el malestar se le pase se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles, y se arregosto al respaldar. Mirando el hermoso cielo azul, conversaba consigo mismo en voz alta.

- esto es un fiasco, todo me sale mal, Matsuri me odia, estoy asqueroso, pero, que estará haciendo Temari, estará con itachi? Lo mas probable es que si, me preocupa que le haga ese idiota a mi dulce hermana, aunque ella tiene algo raro, cada vez que la toco es como si tocara a una persona que he amado, yo la amo porque es mi hermana, pero tampoco tolero que salga con otros chicos. Por que me puse asi cuando itachi, digo el idiota, fue a recogerla?, es acaso que siento algo por ella?, pero si es mi hermana mayor!, que hago, que puedo hacer- gaara cerro los ojos, pero al instante los volvió a abrir, sientió una presencia cerca de él.

- en verdad la amas, no?- al oir la voz de Matsuri, el pelirrojo dio un salto en su asiento.

- no, no es lo crees, yo solo…. Solo…..- gaara no sabia que decir.

- no es necesario que me expliques, mira yo soy tu amiga, y como tal te ayudaré en lo que desees, siempre- en ese momento Matsuri ya sentada al lado de gaara, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

- gracias, mat- gaara ahora estaba mas tranquilo.

- de nada, gaarita, bueno que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado, me apetece mucho- decia Matsuri parandose.

- claro- gaara antes de pararse la contemplo de pies a cabeza.

- muy linda- susurró el pelirrojo.

- dijiste algo? – Matsuri se voltió a verlo.

- n-no nada, vamos- y asi esta pareja fue a tomar unos helados, pero nadie sabe que se le metió en la cabeza a gaara, por que la miró de esa forma a Matsuri, pretendera olvidarse de su hermana?.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de ropa solo para chicas yacia un itachi sentado en un diminuto sillón, se le veia tan aburrido, ya casi hasta se estaba durmiendo, de pronto un chillido hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- itachi!!!!- gritó una joven

- ohh!!! Que!!! Que!!! Que paso!!!- el pelinegro se paró del susto y comenzo a ver desesperadamente hacia todos lados, mientras que una animada rubia se reía de él.

- y que tal? Me queda bien?- temari se dio la vuelta entera para que el joven la pudiera ver mejor.

- e..ess….estas….b…bien- itachi se puso rojo al contemplar la figura de aquella joven que llevaba un vestido de verano, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, con encajes en la cintura, y con un escote en la parte de arriba.

- solo bien? Y a mi que me gustaba este vestido, lo tendre que cambiar- temari puso una cara triste.

- o…ohh pero yo dije bien? Si estas perfecta!

- de veras???? – al preguntar esto temari se acercó mas a itachi.

- e..ee….. si, bueno te lo vas a comprar no? Yo lo pago, venga quitatelo- itachi se disponia a ir a la caja.

- hey! No pretenderas que me quite el vestido aquí afuera no?

- ah? – en eso en los pensamientos de itachi, se podia ver como el pellinegro trataba de imaginarse a la rubia, pues ustedes saben, desnuda. Lo cual ocasionó que éste se tornara de un color parecido a un tomate.

- itachi? Por que estas rojo? No sera que...- temari se le acercó

- ah? Eh?- el pelinegro seguia igual

- pervertido!!!- de pronto temari estiro su mano, ocasionandole una fuerte bofetada al moreno.

- lo siento, lo siento, no queria imaginarte asi, pero es que tu tuviste la culpa por decir eso, lo siento- itachi se lamentaba

- jaja será que eres igual a todos los demas, esperame fuera de los vestidores, en seguida te doy el vestido.

- vale – cuando la rubia se fue itachi se lamentaba- por que me la imagine asi?? No sera que me estoy volviendo un pervertido? No! No puede ser, yo no soy un pervertido!!!!!

En eso un silencio total se estableció por toda la tienda, todas las miradas ivan dirigidas al pelinegro que hace poco habia gritado y mientras lo habia hecho sus brasos estaban en alto, para dar mas énfasis a la escena, solo que el joven no se habia percatado que aun estaba en público.

- l-lo siento, sigan comprando por favor- fue lo unico que balbuceó mientras les daba la espalda para esconderse detrás de una pared.

- itachi?? Donde estas?- temari lo buscaba extrañada que no estuviera ahí.

- a-aquí estoy!

- donde te habias metido? Te estaba buscando. Mira toma, ve pagandolo, estare en la tienda de zapatos- se vio correr apresuradamente a una energica rubia hacia la tienda de zapatos, y mas tarde peleando con otra chica por unas sandalias que estaban en oferta.

- que estare haciendo aquí- a continuacion itachi se dirigió a pagar.

- buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarlo?- dijo una linda chica que estaba atrás de una caja registradora, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes.

- si, quisiera comprar esto porfavor

- en seguida- la chica empezó a pasar el logotipo del vestido por la maquina que lo identifica (no me acuerdo como se llama)- es un bonito vestido, es para su novia? Aquella rubia?

- eh?? Yo?.. mi novia?

- si aquella rubia- la chica señalo en direccion afuera donde se veía a temari, que seguia peleando por las sandalias, casi armando un escandalo.

- es muy energica, no?

- pues si, es una de las cualidades que mas admiro de ella.

- deben estar muy enamorados, pero que suerte que tiene su novia, al tener a un chico tan guapo como usted- en eso la cajera se le acerco mas al pelinegro, inclinandose y mostrando sus atributos, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

- e-eh si tal vez, pero es que ella no.. no es mi..- en eso la cajera se inclino mas, haciendo que se noten por completo sus atributos.

- y no te interesaria..- la chica iva a insinuarse a itachi, pero algo la detuvo, tal vez una presencia.

- ejem… cariño ya terminaste? Ay, gracias por comprarmelo, te adoro!- paso siguiente Temari se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Itachi.- vamonos.

El chico estaba sorprendido, todo habia pasado muy rapido, jamas pensó que Temari hiciera eso por él, pero si ellos no estaban saliendo, por que razon lo habria hecho, si bien es cierto, la cajera se le insinuó demasiado, por eso el estaba a punto de coger la bolsa y largase de ese lugar lo mas rapido posible, pero fue detenido por las palabras de la rubia. No era necesario que se hiciera pasar por su novia, la cajera no era nada de él, era una chica mas que se le insinuaba, y por lo tanto lo pasaria por alto.

Caminaban aun agarrados de la mano, despues de salir de la tienda, un pensativo Itachi se dejaba guiar por Temari, pero esta yacia en una desesperada confusion hacia sus sentimientos, Itachi no era el unico que se extrañaba de aquella escena, sino que ella tambien.

- y.. a donde quieres ir ahora?- pregunto temari

- no lo se, oye con respecto a lo de antes.. yo

- no te preocupes, es que ya habia entrado a esa tienda, y la chica no me cae, me trato mal esa vez, queria devolversela- mintió la rubia

- ahh ya veo, bueno dijimos que luego de esto al parque de atracciones

- de acuerdo vamos!!

- espera!!

- que pasa?

- temari, yo..

- tu?

- yo te.. queria decir esto antes asi que…

- dime- se vio a una relajada rubia

- yo.. nada, solo hace tiempo queria ir al parque de atracciones, es todo.

- pues bueno vamos!

- si – Itachi comenzo a caminar al compaz de ella, la contemplaba y al mismo tiempo se odiaba por nunca poder decir lo que siente.-" tal vez se lo diga mas tarde"- fue lo unico que pensó.

Mientras tanto con Gaara y Matsuri..

- vamos a ese juego?

- es el tunel del amor.

- parece divertido

- no me gustan esas cosas

- pero que aburrido, si de seguro va a estar muy bonito!

- no me gustan

- aburrido- matsuri se fue dejando solo al pelirrojo con paso muy rapido.

- oye espera!- gaara fue tras ella- no te pongas asi, es solo un juego

- pero a mi me gusta

- tanto te gusta?

- si me gusta mucho- dijo matsuri sonriendo picaramente mientras se acercaba al chico.

- mm.. de acuerdo, si tanto te agrada el juego.

- gracias!! Vamos! Vamos! – se vio a una animada pareja corriendo hacia el dichoso juego, en el cual entraron y se sentaron en un vote, el cual empezó a dar su recorrido.

- gracias por venir conmigo

- de que hablas?

- solo gracias

- no tienes que agradecer, como dijiste antes tu no me obligaste a venir.

- es cierto, bueno, oye, con respecto a Temari, la quieres de verdad?

- no lo se, tal vez porque es mi hermana, pero ultimamente no se lo que siento cuando esta cerca de mi.

- y si por alguna razon se yegasen a besar?

- que? Pero somos hermanos!!

- ya lo se, pero imaginate que ese dia yegue.

- no lo se, yo no se besar.- gaara estaba muy avergonzado

- no sabes?? Pero si es muy facil, mira si quieres yo te enseño.

- que? Estas loca, tu y yo solo somos amigos.

- si pero solo seria un ensayo, mira te prometo que sere como tu guia en casos de amor, esta bien?

- no creo que sea lo correcto.- gaara se estaba incomodando pues matsuri se aproximaba mas a él.

- vamos, no seas asi. Hazlo por temari, no por mi, solo por tu felicidad. Mira es facil solo te aproximas a la persona, le enredas en tus brasos y lo besas apasionadamente con todas tus fuerzas.- dicho esto temari se acerco al pelirrojo le rodeo el cuello con ambos brasos, y lo empezó a besar, el beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, el pelirrojo al principio no sabia que hacer, pero luego se dejó llevar por el momento, el tambien le correspondio, y asi empezaron a hacer movimientos extraños, ella se sento encima de él, al hacer esto, el pelirrojo comenzo a besar el cuello de la joven, en aquella oscuridad no se podia ver nada, ella comenzó a gemir mientras el se aproximaba a los pechos de la joven, el placer innundaba el momento, ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse devorar por el pelirrojo, habia cierta atraccion, pero era atraccion carnal, tantas veces que se le habia insinuado, ahora estaba provando aquella bocanada que esa vez se negó a provar. Sus manos acariciaron las piernas de la joven, haciendola gemir aun mas, de pronto sus labios se encontraron otra vez, y comenzo de nuevo un beso mas apasionado que el primero, cuando de pronto, el vote termino su recorrido, en un lugar alejado de la mulitud, ellos se seguian besando de la misma manera, ella se movia encima del chico para darle placer, un placer incontrolable, fuera de la realidad.

- itachi que hay por aca? Tal vez hay otras cosas, vayamos a ver!

- parece que esta vacio por alla, mejor no.

- ay que cobarde, solo para inspeccionar todo el terreno, vale?

- que extrañas ideas tienes

- ya?

- esta bien- ambos se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde yacian aquellos jovenes comiendose el uno a otro.

- pero que es eso?

- donde?

- alli! No vez, ese bulto.

- no lo se, nos acercamos?

- si – se acercaron y pudieron notar a Gaara y a Matsuri sentados en el vote aun, besandose como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, una triste mirada los observaba a lo lejos. Itachi se habia sorprendido que esos chicos fueran nada mas y nada menos que el pelirrojo y su acompañante.

- temari, mejor vamonos.

Temari no contestó, estaba indiscutiblemente anonadada de la escena que estaba presenciando.

- Temari..- Itachi no soportaba que la rubia volviera a tener esa mirada, que era de dolor, de odio, de venganza, que la hacia sentir miserable.

- Gaara.. por que?...- balbuceó.

CONTINUARA…

Aquí termina el cap 5, sorry x la demora, tratare de hacer mas rapido el cap 6, gracias por leer!!! Comenten ¡! Porfis!

Atte

Akiko kanata – desu!!!


End file.
